lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* Me sujesta ce nos pote permete pone la ajetivo ante la nom cuando la nom es clar un nom: "un peti libro", "du grande agilas de mar", "acel riable parola". Ma no "acel riable espresa", car "espresa" pote es un verbo. Esta ta solve alga problemes torpe, e ta dona un libria usos en la tradui de poesias e testos leteratural. La ordina normal ta resta "un libro peti", natural; ma la otra ordina ta es posable per varia o claria. Simon **me esita con esta idea. me pensa ce esta es bon per poesia e alga naradas, ma esta es un inclina liscos! Jorj **La inclina no vade plu ca asi: on pote simple move la ajetivo cuando posable. Nos ave ja la mesma permete con averbos — a la min, tota de nos usa la lingua como si acel permete esiste. Simon **tota es "permeteda" en lfn! ma me no gusta dise esta en la gramatica! algun va fa ce se vole cualce modo. :-) Jorj **Oce, oblida la idea de esta como un regula jeneral. Ma lo es nesesada per tradui poesias e cantas sin detrui la ritmo; me no gusta ce traduores ta senti ce los no usa coreta la lingua. Esce nos no pote dise en la gramatica: "En poesias e cantas, ma no en parlas e scrives comun, un ajetivo pote presede un nom si la nom no es prima un ajetivo"? Simon **posable tu pote ajunta un parte peti sur "libria de poesiores" o simil, con la esetas e regulas spesial como "l'" e "bela dona". Jorj **Bon idea. Simon Simon, tu cambias a la gramatica en engles es mervelios. Me ave tre demandas: An adjective or determiner can be modified by a preceding adverb: * Sola un poma multe putrida ia resta. — Only a very rotten apple remained. * Me ia encontra un fem bela, joven, e intelijente. — I met a beautiful, young, and intelligent woman. **me no comprende como la esemplo du es un esemplo de averbos? Jorj ***Lo no es. Esta ia es la punto — "bela e intelijente" ≠ "bela intelijente". Me ia ajunta un clari. Simon Tota means "completely", "to the full extent": * Me sujesta ia es tota refusada. — My suggestion was utterly rejected. * Los es tota mor. — They're entirely dead. * Tota de los es mor. — They're all dead. (pronoun) **per ce es esemplo tre asi como un esemplo de un averbo? Jorj ***Me ia pone acel esemplo car cisa on ta pensa, noncoreta, ce "los es tota mor" sinifia "they're all dead". Me ia ajunta "Compare:" ante la esemplo tre per lumina la contrasta. Simon LFN does not have a separate word for "why". Per ce ("for what") is used instead. It means "par cual causa", "per cual razona", or "con cual intende". The corresponding subjunction is car: *"afin" es ance un "corresponding subjunction". Jorj **A, si, grasias! Simon Me va labora sur la partes restante de acel paje en la dias seguente, ma me no va ave multe tempo ante lundi. Cuando nos es felis con la paje engles, nos pote tradui lo a elefen. Esce lo risca deveni tro longa? Me intende orijinal con la "manual" (aora mor) ia es ce cada parte ta ocupa en un paje separada, e ce cada parola "spesial" ta ave ance se paje propre, con multe esemplos e claris. Simon *me pensa ce nos pote divide los a un numero limitada de partes - pe "nomes" (con determinantes e pronomes), "verbos", "ajetivos e averbos", "particles" (preposadas, conjuntas, sujuntas), "sintatica" (ordina de parolas, proposas, posable con se pronomes, averbos, e sujuntas ance), "numeros", e "construi de parolas"? esta es sete partes. ance, nos ave "pronunsia e spele" e "puntua". multe otra organizas posable esiste, natural! Jorj *Esta es esensal un bon idea, ma lo ave problemes: determinantes es ajetivos, e los formi averbos e pronomes — ai! E la categoria de "particulas" pare alga acaso. *Ante cambia multe la ordina, me va atenta fini la taxe de ajunta esemplos e clari la descrives de la regulas. Simon Esce tu opina ce la pronunsia e la puntua debe es partes de la gramatica? Simon *los no es tecnical partes de gramatica, ma en la sensa pratical, si. *La regulas per trascrive nomes ta es ance un parte de la gramatica pratical. Me ia pensa ja ce nos va nesesa fende la gramatica en pajes separada, me esta idea confirma la pensa. Simon * pasor = \n passer-by **posable. plu jeneral, me pensa. **"Algun ci pasa" es un "passer-by". Como tu ta tradui la sensa plu jeneral en engles? Simon **vera, me no pote pensa de un parola simple. ma "passer-by" ave un sinifia limitada a pasea lente, no? me pensa ce "pasor" pote es ance aplicada a, per esemplo, un person en un auto ci pasa on, o an un person en un avion! Jorj **Tu es coreta. Me disionarios defini "passer-by" como "a person who happens to be going past something, especially on foot", "someone who passes by or near", e estas no esclui autos e aviones, ma me ta esita multe ante descrive un oservor en un auto como "a passer-by". Me va ajunta "passing traveller" per clari la sensa jeneral! Simon * duna = \n dune